black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith Michaelis
Princess Lilith Michaelis '(リリス・ミカエリス Ririsu Mikaerisu) is the daughter of Scáthach and Edward Grey, the half-sister of Uathach, the sister-in-law of Cochar Croibhe, and the niece of Aife, Scáthach`s sister. In addition she is the illegitimate daughter of Edward Gray, and the sister-in-law of Cú Chulainn, the aunt of Connla Cú`s son making her by blood; a carrier of a powerful bloodline, and the great-ancestor of Charles Grey and the Grey Family. Appearance Lilith has long, flowing white hair, of which almost all of it is close to her bottom, except for her front hair which extends in a fringe-style covering her icy-blue eyes. She is roughly several inches shorter than Scáthach her own mother with a height of 158cm to her mother`s height of 168cm. She is rather young-looking, despite her tender age of 17, and is often written off as a simple noble-woman nothing more. Like her mother, she is extremely beautiful but posses a cold demeanor that makes conversation very tough. As a young child, she possessed her mother`s long purple hair and red eyes which faded into long white hair and icy blue eyes; a dominant trait of her father Edward Gray. She dresses in a matter befitting her status as a Noble, but can don armor if she wishes. Personality As the daughter of Scáthach, Lilith is no ordinary individual who possesses a cold demeanor which makes it impossible to communicate with her. Cú Chulainn it was said was her only friend, with Uathach eventually becoming one of her friends despite Lilith`s unkind nature and cold-hearted demeanor. As children, they would play together, but tragedy struck when Queen Medb tried to lust after Cú. Lilith who loved him as a true brother opposed Medb. Much of this battle of historical legend is found in historical recounts, as Lilith`s name has faded into History with the Phantomhives and the British Royal Family being the only people who know that Lilith is still alive, with her mother still ruling the Land of Shadows. Much of the rivalry between Queen Medb and Lilith is found in Irish Legends, along with their famous feud. The Historical accounts from Irish Legends note Lilith as a charismatic young leader with enormous potential. Her dedication to her country, home, and birthplace were enough to earn her the title of the '''''Divine Warrior Princess, a title that has been true. Much of the Historical accounts from this time describe her personality as wonderful, full of life, and or powerful and moving enough to make people follow her commands. Charles Grey even mentioned hearing stories of her battle prowess as the most powerful of Scáthach`s students. Lilith is capable of drinking somebody underneath the table, relishing in a mountains of flasks, and bottles. It is rumored that one of her many descendants or direct relatives known as Earl Charles Grey inherited that same ability. History While traveling the wilderness with Cú and Uathach, Lilith and her friends come across a unconscious boy of German descent, deciding to take him back with them; they travel to Lilith`s home and birthplace, known as the Land of Shadows. Lilith`s mother, Scáthach welcomed them in but is unhappy at the presence of a young boy unconscious on her young daughter`s back. Explaining the situation, and waiting for her mother to decide, Lilith waits for a decision from her mother. Scáthach decides on making the young boy, Lilith`s butler to both serve her and defend her as a last line of defense. Lilith is not pleased with the decision, with her mother sensing her disapproval but agrees with the decision as it will save the young boy`s life. As time passes, the young boy who Lilith decides to name Vertigo grows up into a young man, protecting his immortal mistress from threats of all kinds from people throwing rocks to angered building witch-obsessed freaks. Lilith had started her training at this time and had quickly become one of the most prodigious students underneath the thumb of her mother. Vertigo and Lilith quickly became fast friends, training together, eating together, and doing things with Cú and Uathach, never realizing that dream would be shattered. On one of their usual trips outside of the Land of Shadows on a summer picnic, Lilith, her friends, and Vertigo were confronted by Queen Medb of Connacht who demanded them to hand over Cú, determined to never hand over one of her friends Lilith ordered her to go away and leave them alone emitting a death aura when stating her demand. Medb`s troops simply laughed while Lilith ordered Vertigo to kill them all, an order that was quickly followed by the young man who returned to the side of his mistress. Queen Medb was not daunted by this, and more troops filled in the spots where the troops had been killed. This was how the famous feud between these two major female warriors started. Undaunted by more troops or incoming troops, Lilith simply announced her name and title, the troops simply startled by her title charged forward with Lilith ordering Vertigo to hold the line while she attacked Queen Medb. Her personal subordinates that she had on standby intervened to help her, and joined in the fray. From afar, Lilith`s mother sitting on her throne in the Land of Shadows, watched her daughter`s fight. In the end, Queen Medb admitted retreat and left, promising to return; with Lilith calling her a ¨unworthy Queen¨ that dared to sit on the throne of Connacht with Medb declaring her a ¨daughter of Scáthach" and calling her a ¨worthy opponent¨. Marriage After all those events had come to pass with Queen Medb only returning to congratulate her confused ¨rival¨ on her happy marriage, Lilith married Vertigo spawning the Noble House of Grey; with many members of the family marrying into Noble Families who agreed to cover up their lineage to the now-famous Irish Hero, Princess Lilith of the Land of Shadows. In the winter of 92 AD, Queen Medb and Lilith clashed once more, with minor skirmishes happening between the two over the course of the remaining Winter months. With the marriage of the two lovebirds, Lilith returned to her duties as the most powerful of her mother`s subordinates. Feud The so-called Feud of the two Warriors, was known in Irish folklore as a famous feud between two female warriors (Queen Medb of Connacht and Princess Lilith of the Land of Shadows) lasted as long as Medb was alive, which was a very long time. They fought for many reasons, Lilith to protect her friends, mother, and now-husband Vertigo from Queen Medb and her forces and Medb fought to claim Lilith as her own subordinate and marry Cú. These simple reasons, wishes, dreams, ideals, and desires were said to have been the cause of the feud; which many historical accounts argue against saying that it was solely Medb`s fault with Lilith heavily contributing as well. In the end however, Medb was killed by the son of her murdered sister and thus the feud between the two famous, and legendary Heroes was ended. Vertigo`s Death As Vertigo was only a human, he died after the end of the feud, thus causing grief to Lilith; the death of the person she had treasured as a fast friend, a lover, and a companion had died on her. She mourned the death of her beloved husband, and promised to carry on his legacy in his name and stead. Her courage to recover so quickly after the death of her loved one in the face of true imminent danger was one of the marking points that has defined Lilith as she decided to move on despite her heart being broken by the death of the one she loved. Burying him in the Royal Cemetery of her birthplace, Lilith faded into History as a Irish legend telling of a female hero, the daughter of the famous Scáthach, half-sister of Uathach, lover of Vertigo and best friend of Cú Chulainn. Many people who sought to see if the legend was true, were killed by Lilith with their bodies buried in unnamed graves with only women and children surviving becoming her subordinates. Modern Era Lilith may have faded in History becoming only a myth told orally only, but her legend lives on in the minds of the Grey Family her direct descendants who idolize her considering her to be the greatest warrior alive, even keeping a portrait of her in their manor, hidden from public view. ¨Ciel Phantomhive¨ said that upon glancing at it, he could see Lilith glaring down at him, spear raised citing the portrait as ¨a portrait that didn`t display her true warrior-like beauty which can only be seen in real life.¨ In the modern era, Lilith has become a true warrior, worthy of her own accomplishments accomplished in her youth. The British see her as a fearsome warrior to be feared not respected with the Irish both fearing and respecting her, the Scottish both fear and respect her, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Wales couldn`t care less as they have no prior knowledge of Lilith. Plot Circus Arc Approaching Victoria`s personal Servants who are watching Kevin`s manor burn, Lilith comments on the idiocy of Humans causing Charles Grey to demand her name which she gives. She announces herself as Lilith Michaelis, the famous Irish Hero of Legend who had watched Humanity from the Land of Shadows, seeing their useless wars, squabbling and seeing it as pointless, a point which she stated to all three of Victoria`s personal butlers. Her subordinates then interrupt the conversation by saying that Lilith has a meeting with Queen Victoria in 50 minutes, and Lilith orders her subordinates to hurry up, which they frantically do returning with her carriage with the Demigod bidding them a good day before leaving for her meeting. Luxury Liner Arc Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic Lilith has acquired tickets by means of Queen Victoria and brings along her subordinates to enjoy a fun time at sea, while also realizing that she has a mission to carry out as ordered by her mother, to eliminate the reanimated corpses located in the Cargo Hold of the Boat brought back to life by science. She is also aware among the corpses is her dear beloved husband, and thus is personally enraged. When she first meets Ciel, he finds her strange, and mysterious later learning that somebody dug up the corpse of her beloved husband and reanimated it without her consent; causing her great pain and anguish because of that. As a result of that, she will swear eternal revenge, never forgetting the pain it caused her, the anger it caused her to harbor as well as the grudge she has now against any scientist. While, he sympathizes with her plight, he does not understand who she truly is, and what she was born into this world to do. Sebastian however can see her horror, her anger, and the grudge she now carries. Equipment Natalia: Her personal hand-sewn doll which Lilith carries with her everywhere even in battle. When not in her presence, Natalia exerts a terrifying pure black aura that scares the people into getting her quickly back to her owner Lilith. Cara: Her spear which she received from her mother, it is unknown how much power it has but it can be said that it`s very presence in this world distorts the space only directly around the spear; it is unknown as to the cause but it can be confirmed that it is probably the metals the spear is made from. Abilities Immense Speed: Lilith may not be as fast as her mother, Scáthach or Cú Chulainn but her speed is one of her best traits in battles. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nobles Category:Royalty